


Sans the soul hunter

by Clayy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayy/pseuds/Clayy
Summary: This is just a drabble of a fanfic (maybe eventually a fan game) I would like to write. It takes place after a "best neutral" playthrough, when Frisk goes back home but Asgore dies and all the six souls are lost so the monsters are left to try to figure out an alternative way to leave the underground.





	Sans the soul hunter

This is just a silly drabble I did for myself.

And, yeah, Sans is an overrated character.

 

I thought of this after reading a webcomic where genocide Frisk tell Sans that the first time they saw him, they thought he looked like the Grim Reaper (because he's a skeleton), etc.

And also, Because of Toriel's appreciation for bad Jokes, Sans is specially inclined to do things she requests, eg. : He didn't attack or capture Frisk, but tried his best to befriend him instead, going against the King's orders, just because she, anonimously behind a door, asked him to take care of any human child coming from that door. 

Basically, this fanfic would happen after the "best neutral" ending: everyone is alive but Asgore, Frisk went back home but all the six human souls were lost. Toriel left the ruins to be the queen again and say humans should be treated as friends, monsters are trying to figure out another way to leave the underground, Alphys in special is working hard trying to find a sciencey solution to the problem.

But, at some point, probably after some years with no results, eventually a human falls in the underground, but is unlucky enough to fall face first to the ground and die. Now they have a single human soul. Someone properlly collects it in a glass (maybe the skelebros) and bring it to Alphys and then she resumes her studies about the composition of the human soul, even tough she's not optimistic after what happened last time she fiddled with "determination". 

Toriel is aware of that. Eventually she calls Alphys and Sans to a secret meeting, where she exposes that silly idea of hers: to speed things up, a monster could absorb that human soul, and then leave to the surface and collect another six souls. The designated monster wouldn't even need to kill anyone: just be around dying humans in their last moments, and then take the soul they leave. This should be a very stealthy mission, the monster should be able to mix up with the humans and don't be noticed. That's when she suggests Sans could do it, because he's a human-like skeleton, which is basically the closest a monster can get to the human form, he would just need a realistic latex human mask and a pair gloves, maybe a pair of shades, and he'd be good to go. Also Alphys should instruct him about everythind he needed to know about humans.

After a lot of thinking and wondering , Sans surrenders to the queen's request because he can't say no to her, also he's aware this is going to give his people a new hope. He's sort of nihilistc so his expectations of results aren't very high, though. Undyne promises him she's going to take care of Papyrus and that she will tell him Sans is going on a vacation.

Sans absorbs the soul and then leave the underground. I thought of a few scenarios he could find, my favourite is : small but sort of futuristic village (around year 2100) in the country, maybe I could even make a Stardew Valley parody (hmmmmm). 

Other options are: Post-Nuclear wasteland Fallout-esque in which he struggles to find small agroupments of humans, which would be kind of funny because humanity would have almost extiguished itself without any "help" of monsters. And another option would be some kind of cyberpunkish metropolis, maybe Mt. Ebbott could be then under a shopping Mall or whatever.

Maybe, for comedic effect, Alphys could Make to Sans a latex mask with the face of an Anime Bishonen, not realist at all, because she would think some humans look like this, and when he reaches the surface people mistake him for a cosplayer ( or worse, a robber).

He gets himself in a lot of shenanigans , some against his will, and eventually people in the underground call him on his cell phone, Papyrus included.

I'm not certain about the end, or if he's going to eventually find Frisk.


End file.
